Disciples and Demons
by super maria
Summary: When the disciples are split up can anything get worse for Grubbs? It seems so...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really a fan of the Demonata... that's sort of a lie... anyway, my brother has finished the series. I made this story about the disciples although I'm only at the beggining of Death's Shadow.

* * *

Grubbs turned around. "AHHHHHH!!!" Grubbs screamed while jumping about ten feet. Beranabus laughed, hysterically.

Lord Loss entered the room and said, "Hey, anyone want to party?" For once it seemed that there was light in the cave. Silence.

"Nah," Beranabus said. "Too busy." It went pitch black and Grubbs screamed, again. Lord Loss made annoying noises and no one could stop him because it was too dark.

"Kernel, open a window so we can escape this torture Lord Loss has presented us." Beranabus said, calmly.

"Yeah, and so we can get out of the dark." Grubbs said, who was obviously freaked out by the sudden shortage of light. "It's not that dark," Kernel said.

"Oh yeah. I think that it would've been a much better idea if you hadn't said your plan out loud, Beranabus, because now Lord Loss could slip through the window that I am creating now. Oh, and by the way, I'm standing by the entrance so no one can escape and so Lord Loss knows where I am."

"I already know, Kernel," Lord Loss said, trying to sound mystical and spooky and scary. "I know where you all are."

Kernel said, "Okay. Window's finished."

"I can't see it," Shark said. "All I can see is red." Lord Loss made yet another annoying noise.

Kernel knew there was trouble. All the other disciples had walked through the window. He was the only one who could help Shark.

He ran to him but Lord Loss was nowhere to be seen. Kernel looked towards the window and saw Lord Loss floating through it but that wasn't what freaked him out.

"There something that isn't quite right here." Kernel said. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Beranabus woke up, rolled over and came face to face with a demon. Beranabus got up and stretched.

He looked around. There were loads of demons piling out of a window. "Okay, who left a window open," Beranabus said. That's when he noticed that only Shark and Grubbs were in the room.

"Where did the others run off to?" Beranabus said, who was quite annoyed. "I don't know," Shark said while punching a demon in its face.

"I woke up and I was already fighting. It was as if I'd been fighting in my sleep." The retarded demon went flying across the room, leaving a crack in the wall.

A bit of its guts flew back towards Shark but instead, landed on Grubbs, who was still sleeping.

"AHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Grubbs screamed as he awoke.

"Wake up. We've got a demon hoard." Beranabus said, looking towards the window. It was as if it would never close.

He walked over, ignoring the demons lunges, punches, kicks, and bites. He closed the window just as a demon flew out. Only half of it made it.

His eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists and took his fighting stance as if he was in a movie.

It would seem a lot more like that if his fighting stance didn't look so weird. Eventually, he said, "Okay. I'm ready."

* * *

3 hours later there were no demons left.

Shark had been left to clean up and Beranabus was just sitting there, possibly thinking.

Grubbs was hiding in one of the corners of the cave, thinking about the feel of the demon guts and the taste of them in his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up.

I wonder where the others could be? Beranabus thought over and over again. Grubbs was leaning forward a bit more often as he remembered everything else.

Shark stood up after scrubbing the last existence of demons away and smelt the demon-free air. He stretched and said, "Anyone hungry?" Grubbs threw up. "I guess not." Shark said, disappointed because he knew that Beranabus would order him to clean it up.

"That gives me an idea!" Beranabus said suddenly. Grubbs looked sick again. Just before Grubbs threw up again, Beranabus said, "No, It has nothing to do with your spew," after looking at Grubbs.

"I just thought about yesterday. Remember that hoard of demons yesterday. Well, didn't Dervish 'mysteriously disappear' in the attack." Beranabus said, getting excited.

"Uh, if you didn't notice, Dervish slipped out before the attack and after it he came back to see the mess. He left to check out a possible demon hoard even worse than the one we got. It was close. But one demon got out and he described every single detail on that demon. It was quite boring but I lived through it." Shark tried to continue but Beranabus screamed, "SHUT UP! Okay, let's go and find out something important" He had almost lost his voice.

In silence they came together and studied their options.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharmilla woke up and looked around. She was in a four-walled cell of dirt and stone.

She thought about going back to sleep because something in the earth was making her feel drowsy, when there was a sound coming from above her.

Sharmilla got up and prepared for whatever was coming. As it came closer it sounded like something with massive, sharp claws digging towards her.

She had figured out that she had either been kidnapped or Beranabus had turned the cave into separate cells.

She had also figured out that either her kidnapper was digging towards her or Beranabus had grown his fingernails and was digging towards her.

It was so close now that Sharmilla could smell the demon's thick scent as it mixed with the dirt. A sharp, silvery object burst through the earth, dropping bits of dirt and soil.

After completing her shielding spell as well as it was going to get, she brushed away the dirt in her eyes.

The silver object twisted around and around until Sharmilla could see more of the demon bursting through.

She was channeling magic into herself to use if this was going to be a fight.

Just then, the demon fell down staring with unblinking and cold eyes at her, expecting for her to be asleep but was not surprised. It stood on three feet and Sharmilla saw every disgusting detail. The strings of goo connecting parts together and the trailing miniature demons that fell off from time to time.

Then it opened its mouth, its massive mouth that was hidden away and it roared. ROAR!

* * *

Meera opened her eyes… and closed them again. There in front of her was Lord Loss with a stupid smile on his face.

"You thought you could run, didn't you? Well, here you are. In my clutches. If you try to run away I will now show the exits, which includes the emergency exit. This way." Lord Loss said, seeming to say it in one breath.

Meera was suspicious but she was more freaked out so she followed. Lord Loss showed Meera the exits and the emergency exit but Meera didn't run.

Knowing Lord Loss it would be a trap. Normally Lord Loss would be eager to talk about some interesting story that had just happened a few years ago but now he was more like a teacher explaining the rules in a game.

"You can't be Lord Loss. It's just obvious. So, who are you?" Meera said. She stared at the fake Lord Loss, trying to look menacing. Then she realized that he was a hologram.

"Oh… you're a hologram" Meera said, not shocked but more, how do I put this, relieved. "What it that obvious? Well, I'll just have to find out more about Lord Loss," the Lord Loss hologram said.

Then the hologram looked angry. Its voice changed into a deeper and throatier one. "Demons. ATTACK!" Many holograms whizzed down from the ceiling, gaining color and more shape as they landed.

They all looked like one or the other disciple. Everyone looked at her. Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Shark looked around, hoping no one had noticed that he hadn't been listening to Beranabus talking. Grubbs was trying to forget the demon gut incident, so he didn't have time to listen to Beranabus.

It was as if Beranabus had just thought it in his head. He had said, "Well, it was either someone trying to open a window for some demons and he wanted us out of the way. Or it was a demon. More like a demon master. More like Lord Loss rather than a demon master. Wait, he is a demon master, isn't he." He looked at Shark and Grubbs.

"Isn't he?" Shark looked up, sort of startled from his sleep. "Yeah, you are right. You are right about everything," he said, smiling and not knowing anything he was saying.

Grubbs glared at Shark, knowing how stupid he was, then looked at Beranabus and tried to say, "Of course Lord Loss is a demon master, you idiot," but no words came out of his open mouth.

"What an idiot," Shark laughed and Beranabus joined in. Grubbs glared at both of them and turned around.

"Okay here's the plan," Beranabus said and Shark was listening. "We scan the entire room for any evidence and if we find nothing we annoy Grubbs."

Shark laughed and finally managed to say, "Okay…"


	5. Chapter 5

Dervish found his air being sucked away from him. He tried to scream for help or an ice cream but all that came out of his mouth were bubbles.

"Aaaahhhh," Dervish screamed, and out came a huge bubble. By now he realized he must be in the water so he tried to swim to the surface but he couldn't move.

He started to struggle less and less. His life flashed before his eyes. Memories whizzed past as if they were trying to escape. Then his latest memory appeared like a television screen.

He watched and remembered that he had been kidnapped by demons and he watched as him, Meera and Kernel were taken struggling away.

They had already taken others, he realized but he didn't really care. "This is the end," he tried to say, but water filled his lungs and a few bubbles came out instead of words.

Please be a dream, he pleaded in his head. He noticed things he hadn't seen before. Like the detail on every fish scale.

One would shine but the next one would be dull. Soon he realized they were scattering.

He also noticed that he was not having his life sucked away. He felt the grip of the ocean wearing off and he could move around a bit. That's when he saw the shadow coming towards him.

He didn't know what it was but it didn't look friendly. Dervish tried to scream for ice cream again but he didn't make a sound so he tried to scream for help.

It was no use either.

* * *

Bec looked at Dervish and thinking, what is he doing? She said to him, "It's me, Bec." He calmed down immediately. Well, he was still freaked out.

"Here take this," Bec said calmly while swimming over to him and handing him a swimsuit, an oxygen tank and an ice cream. After a while Dervish could breath and he decided not to tell Bec that he thought he was going to die.

It was hard to speak to each other because the water made it short range but Bec had been expecting to find Dervish so she had brought some microscopic headphones and microphones. Dervish was confused. "How did you know I was here? And where did you get this equipment?" he said, getting suspicious. "Okay, I'll tell you everything I remember."

Bec only got that far when she saw the demon behind Dervish. "Look out!" she shrieked, hurting Dervish's ears.

He looked at the demon and it looked back, questioningly. It looked like a walrus but it had duck's feet and legs.

After Dervish studied it enough, it flipped and swam off in the other direction. "Okay, I think I'll tell you what I remember somewhere else. Somewhere safer." Bec said, trying to smile but when she looked at Dervish it was hard.

They started to swim around to explore and Bec started her story.


	6. Chapter 6

Beranabus sighed and stood up. He had sniffed, cleaned and searched every area in his cave and had found nothing.

He was glad he had reminded Shark to clean up Grubbs's vomit. But now he would have to tell Shark that they would have to annoy Grubbs. "Shark," Beranabus whispered loudly. "Yeah, what," Shark whispered just as loudly. "We'll have to annoy Grubbs!" Beranabus tried to be quiet and to hide his excitement but he failed in both.

Grubbs stared at Beranabus and shook his head. "Grubbs, get up. You can't sit there all day. Get up!" Beranabus snarled. Grubbs stood up and walked off into the darkness of a corner. "There's a clue!" Beranabus said, pointing at where Grubbs had just been sitting.

They ran towards it apart from Grubbs. It was a thick hair possibly left by a demon or by Grubbs from the last full moon, he observed.

"I doubt it's from Grubbs. Grubbs hair is covered with dirt and slime and plasters. This is demon hair."

Using tweezers, he carried the demon hair over to a DNA machine he had bought last week. "When did you get this DNA machine?" Shark asked.

Beranabus said, "Around last week." Finally the DNA machine gave its information. "Shark. We've found a match," Beranabus said, holding the hair up high.

* * *

Lord Loss sighed the sigh of Lord Loss. Lord Loss sighed again as he sat down on his throne of webs.

He thought about his best friends, the disciples. They disapproved of him but he still bothered them.

He discussed a matter with his brain and decided to go and visit Beranabus and the disciples.

He smiled as he thought of their smiles as they smiled at the smile on Lord Loss's face. He ordered a demon to make a window for him as he thought about the disciples and Beranabus and his cave and ice cream and the ice cream he had given to Dervish that day when Dervish had gone to stop a demon hoard. He smiled at the memory, which reminded him of every disciple's smile, even Beranabus's.

Eventually, the demon finished the window and Lord Loss stuck his head through, smiling the smile of Lord Loss. "What's up!" Lord Loss said while trying to sound cool. "Wanna party?" Shark groaned and Beranabus sighed.

Grubbs came out of the darkness, looked at Lord Loss then retreated back into the shadows. Lord Loss said, knowing that they didn't want to party, "What are you doing?" Beranabus pretended he was doing something important while Shark 'accidentally' made a mess of the cave and began to clean it up. Grubbs stayed quiet in the darkness even though he knew Lord Loss was staring at him.

Eventually, Lord Loss gave up on getting Grubb's attention. "So what are you doing. Maybe I can help. Is it to do with demons. I know almost every demon hideout except for the ones they won't let me in to anymore," Lord Loss said, hoping that someone would include him.

Beranabus thought about it for a second then after minutes of silence, he finally said, "Well, we could bear you for awhile. And you could possibly be helpful. Alright, you can help us." Then he explained about what had happened when he had awoken.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the demon closed its mouth. Sharmilla had no idea if she should fight it or leave it alone so she just stood there, planning her next move.

She studied more of the demon and noticed new things she hadn't noticed before. She saw an arm extending from the centre of the goo and claws that made up a hand on the end of it.

Sharmilla stared closely at the arm and thought that it looked rusty but then something new caught her eye. There was blood dripping from one of its claws. It was fresh.

Sharmilla noticed that every one of the tiny demons, that followed the demon, looked different. She stared into the deep pools of dark blue that were the demon's eight eyes. But then she finally saw its heart.

She glanced at it, but she only got that far, for then the demon moved. With one of its claws, it scratched something into the dirt and goo fell all over it. It sprung upwards, flying into the dirt and quickly dug away.

When Sharmilla was sure it was gone, she walked towards the marked ground. The goo was changing and she stared at it. After a few minutes Sharmilla identified it.

It was a map! Thoughts flew through her head.

Why did that demon do this? Was it really a demon? What will I do about the tiny demons that are still here? Should I follow it?

* * *

Meera stared at all of the disciples trying to remind herself they were evil holograms. She was figuring out which one would move first.

Suddenly, she jumped into action, leaping towards the Beranabus hologram and punched it straight in its ugly face.

But her super, powerful fist went right through. Oh, yes! It's a hologram! It can't hurt me! Meera thought.

She also considered why would this enemy send them but she shrugged her worries away, preparing to laugh as a hologram went through her.

That's when the Shark hologram lowered its head and ran towards her. She almost laughed until the hologram actually connected with her. How was this possible?

All that Meera knew was pain and it was unexpected. She then noticed that the Kernel hologram was heading towards her.

She also noticed that this one hologram really looked like Kernel but she didn't ponder this. She just ducked.

The Kernel hologram's fist missed her and before it could stumble over her she half-jumped, half-rolled to the side, managing to land on her feet.

Meera thought, Wow! I can't believe that I didn't fall over when that so-called hologram head butted me! But I guess, I always feel like that around demons…

Until she realized that they weren't demons. They were holograms.

Soon the things were surrounding Meera and the Lord Loss thing was gone.

Meera looked for any where to run but her prison was small and she couldn't go to an exit (especially the emergency exit), so when she saw an air vent on the wall, her heart leapt and so did she, over the heads of the holograms and towards the oh-so-close wall.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, who do you think did it?" Beranabus asked Lord Loss for the 5th time. "Um… me, still," Lord Loss answered. Beranabus sighed as he realized that Lord Loss was an idiot and went over to Shark.

"Your turn," Beranabus said and Shark got up. "You really think it's yourself?" Shark asked. "Um… yeah," Lord Loss said.

"It's him! Get him!" Shark said. They all ran over and beat Lord Loss senseless. "Okay," Lord Loss said, spitting blood.

"In my real opinion… I think it was this demon I met last weekend. He was asking questions about you all and I told him everything," Lord Loss said, starting to cry.

"Oh, that was for 'Who wants to be a demon millionaire'. Completely different to who wants to be a millionaire, I warn you. Anyway, that demon came around and asked us questions, too," Shark said.

"So, I won't be getting extra attention?" Lord Loss said. "For once in your bloody life, could you be serious, Lord Loss!" Grubbs screamed and was delighted to know that he had his voice back.

"Oh, yeah and you two are idiots," He said to Beranabus and Shark.

"That's it! Seeing it must be a demon who hates you or something, I'll check the demon internet!" Lord Loss said, going to is computer which was in Beranabus's cave. After scrolling through a few pages, Lord Loss said, "Well, that didn't go very well."

"What'd you see?"Shark asked. "It was just a whole bunch of Demon fan clubs. You won't believe how popular you are over there, guys," Lord Loss said.

"That's it!" Beranabus said. "This better not be like Lord Loss's plan," Grubbs said.

"Anyway, I know just where to look. Just where," Beranabus said. Beranabus, Shark, Grubbs and Lord Loss all went to the bar.

* * *

At the bar, Beranabus flipped the bartender a 20 dollar note. "What's this for?" the bartender asked. "I need some information," Beranabus said.

Handing the money back, the bartender said, "I told you, I don't give out information!" "Oh, I know you do," Beranabus said, adding another 20 dollars to the bundle.

"Here's 40 dollars worth of beer," the bartender said but as he reached for the money, Beranabus pulled back and said, "I don't want the beer. I want the information!"

"If you want bloody information, go talk to that guy!" the bartender screamed, pointing to the corner, in which someone was sitting.

After Beranabus and gang left, someone else came up to the bar. "What do you want?" the bartender asked. "Some information," the guy said. "Ask away," the bartender said.

Over in the corner, Beranabus asked the mysterious person in the shadows, "I need to know what kind of demon would hunt me and my disciples down."

"I know who it is," the person said. "Personally?" Beranabus asked. "Yes," the person said.

"Who are you? And who is it?" Beranabus asked. "Um… Uh… I'm his brother… and the demon who kidnapped your friends… lives in this demonata universe," the demon said, handing Beranabus a card.

It read, 'Demo-nata club.' "Are you sure he lives here? Because it seems more like a demon club," Beranabus said.

"I'm sure of it," the demon said and remained silent to all their other questions.

"Well, we got some pretty good information from that guy," Beranabus said, as they walked out of the bar. "Don't you think, seeing he's his brother and all that he might be setting us up?" Shark asked.

"Or maybe that was the kidnapper himself and we should go back! I mean, you could obviously tell he was lying when he said he was his brother," Grubbs said.

"Never mind that. Let's just go to that Demon club. Or is it a Demonata universe?" Beranabus asked. After finally figuring out how to get there, Beranabus, Shark, Grubbs and Lord Loss went through a window and arrived at the 'Demo-nata club.'

"I.D, please," the demon at the entrance said. Beranabus slipped a 20 dollar note into the demon's outstretched hand.

The demon threw Beranabus out of the way and said to Shark, "What about you?"

Shark took the card out of Beranabus's pocket, along with a tic-tac and his wallet, and handed it to the demon.

"Oh, this guy. In you go," the demon said, allowing them access. "But this guy stays behind," the demon said, pointing at Lord Loss.

"Don't worry about him. We can deal without him. Right, Beranabus?" Shark asked. "Huh? Oh, yes," Beranabus said, getting up and going inside.


	9. Chapter 9

"I woke up and I was locked in a cage in a house," Bec began as they swam along.

"Then I saw this demon who I thought was my captor and I shouted at it. It ran away, opening the door and into the water. I thought, what the heck? I'm underwater? But I had no time to worry about that. There was a bomb on the table! I found the spare key (under the doormat, idiot) and unlocked the door. I couldn't deactivate it with magic so I just swam away. I was now in a cave with a whole bunch a spy gear things. I got a wetsuit and an oxegen tank. I also noticed that there was a ice cream shop and thought, What the heck? How could anyone eat ice cream underwater, let alone sell it. Anyway, I swam along until I found an exit, and I saw some maps and stuff. There were all sorts of things like, Plan A and Dervish, one was titled. It pointed out where you where and so I got all that stuff for you," Bec ended as they arrived at the cave.

"What I don't get is how you could you call this place safe when your captor put you here and tried to blow you up?" Dervish said. "I've got my reasons," Bec said and handed some money to the ice cream shop owner. He handed an ice cream back, which Bec gave to Dervish.

"Where'd you get that money?" Dervish asked. "That's a whole other story that I won't go into now," Bec said.

Then a demon swam out of the map room and when it saw them, it attacked.

Fight-RPG style.

Dervish attacks Demon.

Bec attacks Demon.

Demon attacks Dervish.

Dervish defends.

Bec uses special on Demon.

Demon flees the battle.

The demon swam past them, flying upwards. "Let's follow that coward!"Bec shouted in to Dervish's ear.

"Ow! Anyway, how dare he run out of a fight like that! After him!" Dervish said. They both swam after the demon while Dervish ate his ice cream.

* * *

They swam and swam upwards but never found the demon. They kept on swimming upwards until they reached the top and Bec said, "Man that is a deep ocean!"

"Tell me about it. Can we go all the way back down to get another ice cream?" Dervish asked. Bec hit him on the side of the head.

Battle begins-RPG style.

Bec attacks Dervish.

Dervish uses special on Bec.

Bec uses special on Dervish.

Dervish uses item 'ice cream' and recovers 40 health.

Bec attacks Dervish.

Dervish attacks Bec.

Bec asks, "Why are we fighting?" and the battle ends.

"Well, that was pretty dumb," Bec said. "Not my fault, you started it," Dervish said.

"Hey, look a boat!" Bec said, pointing out to sea. "Well, we can't catch up with it now," Dervish said but Bec used magic and they both teleported to the boat.

"Oops…" Bec muttered as she realized that the boat was covered in demons.

Fight-Not RPG style.

Bec kicked a demon off the boat but it jumped back on. Dervish punched a demon's head but it didn't react. Bec and Dervish were being backed into a corner as they tried and tried again to fight them off. "AAAHHH!!!" Dervish screamed.

The demon who he was fighting gave him an ice cream. "Why, thank you very much," Dervish said and the demon knocked him out.

Bec was still standing though. She realized her chances, took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

No demons followed her, to her surprise but she kept on swimming. She had been planning to go back to the cave but a lot of demon eels attacked her.

_There's no safe place here, is there?_ Bec thought. _This must be a demonata universe. Well, that was pretty obvious_.

Bec swam until she could swim no more and went to sleep in a nearby cave. Much smaller than the last, she would be easily noticed but she was too tired. But then two demons surrounded her… and with **permanent** marker, they drew random things on her face. They then swam off.


End file.
